Borsalino
| extra2= | devil fruit= | }} Admiral Kizaru (黄猿大将, Kizaru Taishō) is one of the three Admirals in the Marines and his real name is Borsalino (ボルサリーノ, Borusarīno). Appearance Kizaru is a middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face. He looks older than the other two Admirals (while it is unknown if he actually is). He wears a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over it like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves. Kizaru also wears pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a tiny Black Den Den Mushi on his left wrist, like a wristwatch, underneath the sleeve of his suit. He is very tall, towering over all of the Straw Hat Pirates, even Brook, and can be estimated to be about the same height as his fellow Marine Admirals. He is generally seen wearing an idiotic grin on his face. 22 years ago he wore a typical Marine cap, and his beard was not as full as it is currently; he also lacked the gold-amber tinted sunglasses, shirt and tie, which he is presently wearing. Kizaru's overall character design resembles the famous Japanese actor, Kunie Tanaka. Gallery Personality Kizaru seems to be very laid-back and easygoing, speaking rather-slowly and occasionally drawing out the last word of his sentences. Even in surprising and unexpected situations, he's apparently never shocked. Even when a pirate fired a gunshot at him, he seemed to be focused only on calling his subordinate, and didn't even mind. He even asked the offenders where his subordinate was. After uprooting a mangrove tree, he laughed to himself that the force he used was a tad excessive. He's also very calm and cool-headed, even in tense situations, such as when Basil Hawkins appeared unharmed by his attack, or when Rayleigh appeared. Unfortunately for the World Government, he can be quite absent-minded and irresponsible, judged by the fact he used a lot of power in a kick directed at the escaping pirates, uprooted an entire mangrove tree, and tried to call Sentoumaru with a black Den Den Mushi, which is only for intercepting communications.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Kizaru's absent-mindedness. He also seems to prefer his original name, Borsalino, rather than his alias. Apparently, after Luffy sent Charloss flying during the Sabaody incident, Kizaru volunteered to be dispatched by Sengoku to deal with the Nobles' predicament, partly to fulfill his duty as an Admiral and because he was under the impression that a trip down the Archipelago to expel the Pirate threat would be most relaxing (especially since the Marines already had their hands full in preparation for the Whitebeard War), and was seemingly disappointed when Silvers Rayleigh came out to confront him. If nothing else, Borsalino appears to be more laid back than Aokiji, when Luffy and Law escaped from Marineford, completely dropped the matter, his attitude regarding it being that of a carefree reaction. However, he has shown his ruthlessness. While he never has expressed any sympathy for or against the philosophy of absolute justice, Kizaru's careless behavior gives him very little mercy towards criminals, particularly pirates, to whom he has targeted. Kizaru even decided to capture Silvers Rayleigh, who had given up piracy over twenty years earlier, simply because, as a member of the Roger Pirates, his crimes could not be forgiven. Following the events of the Sabaody Archipelago, Kizaru captured 500 pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 523 and Episode 417, A Marine tells Sengoku that Kizaru left the Sabaody Archipelago capturing 500 pirates, and they are in need of the paperwork. Also, he sees the Shichibukai as nothing more than pirates, even if they are on the World Government's side. Even when Oars Jr. was bloody and dying (having lost a leg), Kizaru showed no mercy; he simply offered to go ahead and shoot Oars through the head.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 513 and Episode 405, Kizaru questions what Kuma is doing on the Sabaody Archipelago. Kizaru often comments that some of the abilities of his opponents are quite frightening. One instance was when after he witnessed the Devil Fruit abilities of three Supernovas, he referred to them as monsters, although he was otherwise unfazed by them. Another was after he tried to directly attack Whitebeard, First Division Commander, Marco, intercepted his attack with ease which made Kizaru to point out how scary the Whitebeard Pirates were,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 553 and Episode 463, Kizaru is surprised of Marco. and most recently when Benn Beckman aimed a gun at him, although in that case Kizaru still succeeded in getting off an attack while Beckman was shocked he wasn't done yet. Since Kizaru always delivers such admissions of fear with a deadpan expression on his face and his usual lackadaisical tone of voice, it's never clear if he's mocking his opponents or if he's being serious. Relationships Marines Sentoumaru seems to have a high level of respect for him and calls Kizaru "Uncle" (黄猿の伯父貴, Kizaru no ojiki, a Japanese word commonly used to refer to a yakuza family "father" boss), but he has also chastised Kizaru for his absent-mindedness. Of all the Admirals, Kizaru has displayed the most casual relationship with his fellow marines, if not genuine leadership qualities, from how he in passing mentioned to the Giant Squad to watch out for attacks from the sky after everyone witnessed him being kicked down by Marco, as well as giving advice to shoot through the head after volunteering to help the troops subdue the recently re-awoken Oars Jr. Kizaru's behavior is just as relaxed with his fellow Admirals as it is with his underlings. Enemies Kizaru has shown very little mercy to pirates, as seen when he tried to capture the long-retired Silvers Rayleigh, and when he interrupted his mission to fight Basil Hawkins. He also remains suspicious of the Shichibukai, even Bartholomew Kuma, who is said to be the most loyal of the seven. But Kuma stated that his deal and loyalites were with the World Governement and, as such, he did not have any obligation to explain his motives to the Marines. Kizaru, at one point, mocked Luffy for lacking in power to save Ace, and also was a major hindrance to Luffy's rescue attempts. He kept Luffy from his goal multiple times and even destroyed the original key to Ace's handcuffs. Overall, Kizaru kept hounding Luffy from Sabaody Archipelago all the way through the war against Whitebeard due to the demands made by the World Nobles. Abilities and Powers As an Admiral, Kizaru commands vast numbers of Marine subordinates. The most prevalent of the powers under his command is the Buster Call. He was able to defeat four of the Supernovas on Sabaody Archipelago with great ease. Even without his Devil Fruit, he possesses extreme physical endurance, as shown when he was kicked to the ground by Marco without even receiving a scratch. Kizaru is also capable of fighting Rayleigh and Whitebeard equally despite their Haki abilities. He also has great accuracy, as shown when he shot and destroyed the key to Ace's shackles whilst it was still in Luffy's hands. His extraordinary speed and precision makes him one of the most dangerous fighters in the series. According to Hawkins: * In a battle against Kizaru the chances of defeat were 100% * In flight (retreating) the chances of success were 12% * On the defensive side circumvention chances were 76% * Survival; probability of death was 0% * Hawkins came to the conclusion that facing an Admiral with just ten dolls (in reference to his own Devil Fruit) was unwise.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 508 and Episode 401, Basil Hawkin's calculations against Kizaru. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki One Piece Manga - Chapter 594, A doctor states Haki is a power all the Vice Admirals use., so with a rank above Vice Admiral Kizaru can also use the ability. He was seen using his Busōshoku Haki to negate Whitebeard's attempt to destroy the execution platform, by creating, with his fellow Admirals, a shield combination of their three Haki. Devil Fruit Kizaru possesses the power of the Pika Pika no Mi, meaning 'glimmer' or 'light,' a Logia-type Devil Fruit. As a Logia-user, he is able to let objects pass through him and reconstruct his body from energy particles. He is capable of moving and attack at the speed of light, and all of his attacks are based on the element of light; such as firing energy blasts from his fingertips or feet with extreme precision. His power is very destructive, causing huge explosions and easily destroying buildings. He also has the ability to reflect himself, essentially moving from one location to the next at the speed of light, making him the fastest man in the world (as nothing is faster than light). He can also make an energy sword out of pure light, which can stand up to heavy "Haki" based attacks; as seen when he was fighting Silvers Rayleigh. Kizaru has named several of his abilities after the three great treasures of Japan. Weapons Kizaru has shown considerable skill with a sword of light produced by his Devil Fruit, as he is able to duel Silvers Rayleigh to a draw despite his loss of intangibility. History Early Life Not much is shown about Borsalino's past. He is briefly seen in the background when Garp and Sengoku were discussing how to deal with the Ed War battle between Gol D. Roger and Shiki. His position at that time is unknown, but it can be said that he was already among high rank officers, as he was wearing the Marines coat and his trademark yellow suit. Sabaody Archipelago Arc After the Tenryuubito incident at the Sabaody Archipelago, Kizaru spoke with Sengoku about handling the situation, and volunteered to deal with the rookies himself. The Marines outside the Human Auctioning House commented that Kizaru was bringing some type of "troops", which seemed to shock them, but they did not elaborate on what exactly that meant. This most likely was referring to the Pacifista who engaged several of the Supernovas shortly after Kizaru's arrival.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, Kizaru accepts the mission. Later, the Admiral arrived on Sabaody Archipelago at the Grove 27, riding on top of a fired cannon ball as it landed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 and Episode 400, Kizaru arrives on Sabaody Archipelago. When he did so, he tried to call someone on his Den Den Mushi, but seemingly got no reply. One of the on-looking pirates wanted to try his luck and used his weapon at Kizaru, but though the shot passed directly through the Admiral, it didn't affect him even the slightest.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 507 and Episode 401, Kizaru is shot through the head without any effect. Kizaru then tried to ask the group of pirates a question, looking for someone named Sentoumaru, whom he called his "subordinate". When the pirates ran away from him in fear, he created a large explosion with his Devil Fruit ability, uprooting an entire Yarukiman Grove.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 507 and Episode 401, Kizaru strikes off a Yarukiman Mangrove with a single kick. Sabaody soldiers commented on his carelessness upon this, and even Kizaru noted that he overdid it. He later confronts Basil Hawkins, saying he wants to ask him a question. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 507 and Episode 401, Kizaru meets Basil Hawkins. After the pirate looked over his odds, Kizaru says that if he can't find Sentoumaru, then he gets bored, and when he's really bored, he couldn't possibly just leave a bounty head like him (Basil Hawkins) around. He then continues by saying that speed is "weight" and asked him if he ever got kicked at the speed of light. He then attacks him with a strong and swift kick, but does not harm Hawkins after he redirects the attack elsewhere, drawing a shocked impression from the Admiral. Before long, Urouge and X. Drake unintentionally join Hawkins side, while Kizaru is joined by one of several Pacifista running amok on the island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 508 and Episode 401, Kizaru vs. Hawkins, Urouge & Drake. He used his powers to kick Urouge through several buildings, and blinded Basil Hawkins, then almost killed him. Scratchmen Apoo joined the fight, and seemingly cut off Kizaru's arm and made it explode by using his musical ability. Kizaru then reconstructed his body, and took down the three remaining Supernovas (Apoo, Hawkins and Drake) with seemingly no effort. Afterwards, he got a call from Sentoumaru, asking him which of the three culprits is he going after first.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Kizaru defeats Apoo, Hawkins and Drake. He then appeared where the Straw Hats were, immobilizing Zoro and getting ready to kill him with his Pika Pika no Mi powers until his attack is redirected by Silvers Rayleigh. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 511 and Episode 404, Kizaru is getting ready to finish off Zoro until Silvers Rayleigh redirects his attack. He moves to try and follow the escaping Zoro, Usopp and Brook, using Yata no Kagami, but it was stopped by Rayleigh cutting the beam of light with a sword. Kizaru forms a sword of light with his technique Ama no Murakumo, and fights Rayleigh, leaving his subordinates to deal with the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Kizaru fights with Rayleigh. However, when Bartholomew Kuma suddenly appears, Kizaru questions why he's on Sabaody instead of at Marine Headquarters. When Kuma teleports the Straw Hats, Kizaru asks him why he let them escape from their hands to which Kuma refused to answer. War Against Whitebeard Pirates It has been revealed that during the Sabaody incident, he captured 500 pirates. With the date of Portgas D. Ace's execution drawing closer, Kizaru has arrived to lead the battle against the Whitebeard Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 524 and Episode 421, Kizaru has been called to prepare to battle against Whitebeard. He has been recently seen at Marine Headquarters, along with other high-ranking marines gathered there, all preparing for war. Kizaru was then seen watching over the execution platform of Portgas D. Ace with his fellow Marine Admirals. Before the power of Whitebeard is shown to the marines, Kizaru is shown saying he has a bad feeling about what is going to happen next. Like always, Kizaru is shown saying this in a calm and cheerful way. Even when the power of Whitebeard is shown, Kizaru's facial expression is still calm. He seems happily astonished at witnessing Whitebeard's power. However, the other Admirals seem to be more serious. He launched an array of light beams at Whitebeard with his Yasakani no Magatama attack, only to have them nullified by Marco's abilities. He commenses to fight Marco, but neither get seriously hurt from each others' respective attacks. Luffy's arrival at Marineford seems to have thrown Kizaru for a loop, even if only momentarily. Justly so, given the fact that the last time he'd seen Luffy was when he was cleaning up after the Tenryuubito incident at the Sabaody Archipelago. Nevertheless, he receives Sengoku's order of execution for every last escapee of Impel Down, with his usual casual manner. He attempts to stop Luffy by kicking a beam of light at him, but the attack is deflected by Ivankov's "Death Wink". He is next seen ordering more marines to attack Luffy. He then appears on the battlefield, wiping out pirates with his light-based attacks. As Sentomaru is about to attack the pirates from behind with the Pacifistas, Kizaru tells him that he doesn't mind the destruction of their own battleships in the process, but also urges not to destroy too many of them. As Luffy makes a dash for the execution platform once more, Kizaru repels him again with a kick. At this, seven of Whitebeard's various division commanders are then seen charging him and he shows "terror" at this. When Whitebeard fires off a shockwave to the execution platform, Kizaru and the other two Admirals block off the shockwave, which destroys much of Marinford's residential block, before telling Akainu, in response to the latter grousing about Aokiji's ice preventing the siege wall from rising, to melt the ice down. When Oars suddenly starts to rise, Kizaru volunteers to finish him off and muttering something about a precision-shot to the head. But he's interrupted when Luffy, helped by Jinbei over Marineford's last line of defense and lugging a broken piece of a ships' mast, and then comments on how frightening youth could be. When Luffy activates Gear Second and tries to escape from the 3 Admirals, Kizaru manages to catch up to Luffy and says that Luffy is too slow, he sends Luffy flying back with his "light kick". Later, he once again attacks Luffy after he is knocked down by Momonga, chiding that even if he has guts without strength he won't be able to save anyone. He then kicks Luffy away where he caught by Whitebeard, whom Kizaru also chides for letting "trash" like Luffy lead the charge (despite the fact it was Luffy himself who went on ahead, the Whitebeard Pirates just followed after him). When Marco rushes to Whitebeard after seeing him cough out blood due to his age, Kizaru attacks Marco from behind with laser beams similar to what he did to Luffy. Later, he is been seen stabbing the first division commander Marco again with one of his beams. This time, with the help of the Vice admiral Onigumo who disables Marco's devil fruit abilities with a Kairōseki Handcuff, while the first division commander isn't paying attention. After Luffy unleashed his Haōshoku Haki, Kizaru comments on Luffy's fearsome power. As Luffy is getting closer to reaching Ace, Kizaru attempts to stop Luffy, but is attacked by Whitebeard. Although Whitebeard managed to intercept him, Kizaru managed to damage Whitebeard by shooting a beam right through him. Seeing that Luffy has the key to free Ace, Kizaru manages to hit it with a laser, destroying it, but his efforts are nullified by Mr. 3, who uses his powers to make a new key. After Whitebeard's death and Law's arrival, Kizaru's new target is Luffy. Buggy is hit by one of Kizaru's beams and is fleeing in terror. The admiral tries to attack Law's submarine before he escapes, but suddenly, Benn Beckman points his rifle at him and warns him not to move, which Kizaru complies with by putting his hands up. However, Benn Beckman's presence did not deter Kizaru as he makes one last attempt on Luffy's life, with Aokiji's efforts he uses his Yasakani no Magatama attack to rain down hundreds of beams of light to try to destroy Law's submarine again. He fails, simply stating if they survived, then they were extremely lucky. Upon Sengoku's order that the war is over, he stands down. Major Battles *Kizaru and a Pacifista vs. Basil Hawkins, Urouge, X. Drake, Scratchmen Apoo *Kizaru, Sentoumaru, and PX-1 vs. Straw Hat Pirates *Kizaru vs. Silvers Rayleigh *Kizaru vs. Marco *Kizaru vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Kizaru, Aokiji, and Akainu vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Kizaru vs. Rakuyou *Kizaru vs. Marco *Kizaru and Vice Admiral Onigumo vs. Marco *Kizaru vs. Whitebeard *Kizaru and Aokiji vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Jinbei, and Heart Pirates (chasing them) Translation and Dub Issues Borsalino's alias, "Kizaru", means "Yellow Monkey" in Japan. Trivia * The model of Kizaru's face is the Japanese actor, Kunie Tanaka. Along with that, Kizaru's clothes and real name, Borsalino, are apparently based on a movie character that Kunie Tanaka played in his youth. The character, Borsalino, from the old Japanese film Truck Yarō (トラック野郎), wore a suit and shades similar to Kizaru's design.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 57, The basis for the Adimirals are confirmed. * When first mentioned by Robin, Kizaru's silhouette was seen wearing some kind of large hat which was never seen again. It's a reference to the Italian hat company [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Borsalino Borsalino]. * Kizaru's lazy and easy-going demeanor is something of a reference to the main characters' approach to crime from the 1970's French film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Borsalino_(film) Borsalino]. * His name and other Admiral names (Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru), are taken from Momotaro legends (Momotaro met Pheasant, Dog, and Monkey as friends to accompany him in his journey). * Kizaru's techniques, Yata no Kagami '(八咫鏡), '''Ama no Murakumo '(天叢雲劍) and '''Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉) are taken from the three legendary treasures of Japanese mythology. * Kizaru is a confirmed character in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Kizaru is the 47th most popular character in One Piece.Poll4 – Volume 55 pages 189-192. * Kizaru is the only current Admiral that hasn't killed a carrier of the Will of the D., not to name his attack after his alias' animal theme, and wasn't involved in the Ohara Incident. Related Articles * Marines * Admiral * Aokiji * Akainu References External Links *Kunie Tanaka - Wikipedia article on the actor Kizaru is based on. Site Navigation de:Borsalino fr:Kizaru es:Kizaru Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit users Category:Snipers Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Super-Human Speed users Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Haki users